


Birthday Wishes and Christmas Kisses

by Lauriana25



Series: The Baby Diaries [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birthday Fluff, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Jumpers, Christmas songs, Full Cast Ensemble - Freeform, Happy Ending, Have those Makkachin tissue boxes handy!, If I've forgotten anyone I'm sorry!, Kissing, M/M, Merry Christmas Everyone!, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Presents, Tiny bit of angst but not for long coz it's Christmas, christmas crackers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriana25/pseuds/Lauriana25
Summary: Yuuri’s surprised when Victor suddenly announces that he wants to celebrate Christmas on December 25th, rather than his birthday. But who is he to deny his soulmate anything he wants?





	Birthday Wishes and Christmas Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For some festive listening, check out my [Christmas playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEnkKaNTEz3RKNdwj-aejqZWZguxMhAXr)
> 
> I invented a Christmas cracker joke XD See if you can spot it!!!

“ _I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know…_ ”

 

                Makkachin howled, hiding his fuzzy face under his floppy ears.

                Yuuri knelt and gently patted the poodle’s head with a sympathetic smile.

                “I know, boy,” he soothed, “we’ve finally found the one thing Victor can’t do!”

                Victor abruptly stopped singing at the top of his voice to give his husband a wounded look, which only made Yuuri laugh even more.

                “You don’t like my singing?” Victor pressed his fingertips to his chest, scowling.

                Yuuri shrugged, still grinning at the sulking omega. “Whatever makes you happy, babe.”

                Victor huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, shoulders hunched. “How can you be so mean at Christmas? Grinch!”

                Yuuri hooted with laughter. “Oh, a Grinch, am I?”

                “Yes!”

                “Well, if I was a Grinch, how would you make my heart grow until it breaks that measuring device of his?”

                Victor seemed to think very carefully about that for a moment, not even realising that the way he pursed his full lips with a slender finger tapping against them, a tiny burrow between his perfectly-groomed brows, his sapphire eyes glinting, was more than enough to make Yuuri’s heart swell to the point of bursting out of his chest.

                “I could…” Victor said slowly, carefully choosing his words, “let you do that thing to me that you mentioned last week.” He grinned wickedly as the alpha immediately felt his face catch fire.

                “I was joking about that!” Yuuri exclaimed, “and besides, I said “make my heart grow” – not anything else!”

                Victor wiggled his eyebrows. “Oh, so something did grow just now, then?”

                “Victor, please!” Yuuri pleaded, his face developing a whole new shade of crimson, “Not in front of Makkachin!”

                Victor threw his head back with a belly laugh. “He can’t understand me!”

                Yuuri glared at his husband. “He understands your singing well enough!”

                Victor immediately stopped laughing. His sparkling eyes doubled in size and started to twinkle, wet with threatening tears.

                “You’re so mean, Yuuri!” he whimpered and Yuuri felt his heart crack.

                Still kneeling, he turned to fully face Victor. He stooped lower until his back was almost arched, his arms laid almost flat on the floor with his hips jutting up in the air. He tilted his head so his cheek rested on his outstretched arm and he gazed up at his mate, a quiet rumble vibrating in his chest.

                It was the alpha equivalent of a purr – a Beseeching Call. Usually only used by younger alphas to their parents during their initial Presentation years, or by a lower-ranked alpha to apologise to a pack leader.

                Victor stared wide-eyed as Yuuri continued to Beseech him, his chocolate eyes shining behind his glasses. Alphas never used Beseeching Calls to omegas; even in relationships, they were always considered the submissive one of the pair. For Yuuri to Beseech him meant he was relinquishing dominance of the pack.

                He dropped to his knees and quickly crawled to his husband. As he got closer, he could hear the rumble in Yuuri’s chest grow louder, more urgent, pleading for forgiveness. Gently removing Yuuri’s glasses, he responded with a low-pitched purr, nuzzling his nose into Yuuri’s soft hair. He gently nudged his way down to Yuuri’s face until he could brush the tip of his nose against Yuuri’s.

                Yuuri closed his eyes and nudged his nose against Victor’s, the gentle contact making his cracked heart heal a little. He touched his cheek to Victor’s, smiling a tiny bit as he felt the skin warm against his.

                They stayed like that for a while, gently nuzzling each other’s faces and hair, the only sounds they made were the soft rumblings from their chests. There was no need for any kissing; this intimate caress was more than enough to express their love.

                “How many times do I have to ask you not to Beseech me?” Victor asked softly, brushing his lips against Yuuri’s scent gland, making the alpha hum low in his throat.

                “How many times do I have to make you cry?” Yuuri replied quietly as he shifted his face to nuzzle Victor’s neck. The sweet purr that vibrated from his throat brought a tiny smile to his lips.

                Victor brought his face up to look into Yuuri’s eyes. “Oh come on! I was being a drama queen and you know it! Is that really a good enough excuse to make me pack leader?”

                Yuuri shrugged dolefully. “You’d probably do a better job than me.”

                Victor cupped his mate’s cheeks and flashed him a hard stare. “No one is better than you! You are my alpha – I chose you to be my pack leader, my mate, the future father of my children! I will not accept the Beseeching Call – not now, not ever. Understood?”

                Yuuri blinked hard, his cheeks turning crimson again. Victor saw the corner of his mouth twitch before the alpha started to shake, a fit of giggles bubbling out of him.

                Yuuri raised an eyebrow and smirked at Victor’s bemused frown. “So masterful. You sure you don’t want to be pack leader?”

                Victor felt the tension in his shoulders evaporate and released a soft laugh before planting a gentle kiss on Yuuri’s lips. “Maybe not on a permanent basis. But if there’s a vacancy in the boudoir department…”

                Yuuri bit down on his lower lip, grinning wickedly at his husband. He stood up and helped Victor to his feet, wrapping him into a tight hug which led to a needy kiss filled with soft moans.

                “Does this mean I’m forgiven?”

                Victor smiled warmly at him and clasped his mate’s hands to the front of his chest, batting his silver lashes. “Tell you what – you forgive my singing and I’ll forgive your Grinch-like behaviour.”

                Yuuri laughed; he’d forgive his mate anything!

***

                _“There’ll be much mistletoe-ing and hearts will be glowing when loved ones are near…”_

                Yuuri had to admit it; Victor certainly knew how to get into the festive spirit!

                Every room in the house was bursting with red and gold decorations, fairy lights were blinking in every window and the tree in the corner of the living room was simply beautiful, covering in glittery snowflakes and tinsel. The house smelled like pine and mulled wine. He’d even hung sprigs of holly and mistletoe over every doorway. The music system in the den blasted cheesy Christmas songs, which Victor insisted on singing along to (much to Makkachin’s despair!) as he danced around the kitchen, mixing sage-and-onion stuffing in a bowl and keeping an eye on the turkey in the oven.

                Yuuri sat at the dining table and grinned to himself; Victor looked like he was starring in a festive ballet, Yuuri his joyful audience. He took another swig of his hot chocolate to try and hide his goofy grin, but it didn’t work as Victor saw and blew him a kiss from over the counter.

                Yuuri still didn’t quite understand why Victor was making such a big fuss over the festivities this year; Yuuri had always insisted on celebrating Victor’s birthday rather than Christmas on December 25th, considering it far more important than a commercial holiday. So they’d exchange Christmas presents on Christmas Eve and then Yuuri would present him with his birthday present the following morning.

                But a week ago Victor had pleaded with him to host a traditional Christmas dinner.

                “We never have your family over for the holidays,” the omega had moped, his sapphire eyes twinkling, “and Yurio and his grandpa could come over too, oh and Phichit and Chris and -”

                Yuuri had held his hand up to stop his husband in his tracks. “Are you sure you can cook for that many people? You don’t need to put so much pressure on yourself, you know my mum would -”

                “No! She’ll be our guest! I want to do it!” Victor had pouted, which made Yuuri’s heart melt.

                He then pressed a sweet kiss to Victor’s cheek. “How can I say no to that face?”

                Victor’s eyes grew to the size of saucers. “Do this mean we’re having a Christmas dinner?”

                He then almost made Yuuri fall off his chair as he jumped on him for a gigantic hug, squealing with utter joy.

                So the week had passed in a crazy blur as the omega contacted all their family and friends, insisting that they all change their plans to spend Christmas Day with them – and no, it wasn’t about it being his birthday! – and bought everything he needed for the dinner, including a turkey the size of a pig!

                “You sure you don’t need any help?” Yuuri asked, holding his mug to his chin.

                Victor waved at him flippantly, not taking his eyes off the online tutorial that was playing on his tablet. “I got this!” he said cheerily.

                “You still haven’t told me why we’re doing this.” Yuuri queried, his brow raised.

                “I told you – we’ve never spent Christmas as one big family before.”

                “So why not organise a drunken Christmas party? Isn’t that what our “family” is best at?” Yuuri joked, which earned him a sharp glare from over Victor’s shoulder.

                “That’s not what Christmas is about!” he snapped.

                “Oh, I don’t know…seems like every holiday with my dad ends up that way.” Yuuri chuckled. “Alright, but why does it have to be a Christmas dinner? It’s your birthday!”

                Victor smiled. “And it still will be. Maybe this is my birthday present to me.”

                Yuuri laughed louder and moved to stand behind his husband, wrapping his arms around Victor’s waist. He rested his head on his mate’s shoulder to watch the tutorial with him.

                “Let me help, please.” He mumbled.

                Victor giggled and leant into Yuuri’s embrace. “Your job’s to carve the turkey at the dining table, stuff your face and tell everyone what a talented omega you’re married to!”

                Yuuri laughed. “I tell people that every day, but you’re the boss!”

                And with a quick peck on the lips, Yuuri was shooed out of the kitchen to leave Victor in peace as he continued to prepare his feast. He made his way into the living room and gazed at the magnificent tree. Several presents, all wrapped in red and green paper with golden bows, were set out under the tree, each tagged with a name written in fancy calligraphy.

                It was like the front of a Christmas card.

                Makkachin stared up at his master as he walked over to the tree and pulled something out of his pocket; a tiny box, messily wrapped in blue paper – he was not the best wrapper in the world. Instead of setting with the rest of the gifts, he tucked it amongst the branches before winking at the poodle.

                “Don’t tell Vitya,” he whispered to Makkachin, who cocked his head to one side and yapped at him in response.

***

                _“Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas – couldn’t miss this one this year…”_

                “Okay, here’s mine – why did Santa’s helper go into rut? Because he was a Christmas Elf-fa!”

                The groan that rose from the table was all Georgi got for the lame joke from his Christmas cracker.

                Yuuri thought it had been a stroke of genius to include this party piece that he’d discovered on a trip to London during his Junior years; each of them had a cardboard cylinder, decorated in shiny gold-and-red paper, set next to their plate, the paper twisted at each end to make the tube resemble a piece of candy. He had chuckled at the shared look of confusion on his guests’ faces as he explained that they had to pull the cracker with the person sat next to them until they heard a loud ‘snap’ (a sound that made Sara and Minami squeak in surprise!), revealing a paper hat, a tiny plastic toy and a piece of paper with a festive joke written on it. They had thought this was a brilliant game, each taking turns to read the cheesy joke from their cracker and trying to perch the flimsy paper hat over their heads.

                “Who the fuck do they pay to write these shitty jokes?” Yurio scoffed.

                “Yurochka, watch your language!” the gruff elderly alpha sat next to him growled, making his grandson flinch.

                “Sorry, grandpa.” Yurio said low, stuffing another forkful of turkey and potatoes into his mouth. Nikolai ruffled his blonde hair with a low chuckle and the lad’s eyes shone again.

                “You think that one was bad, listen to this,” Mari smirked, “Why shouldn’t you tell jokes while ice skating? Because the ice might crack up!”

                That joke got a heartier life, though that could have been thanks to the mulled wine.

                Phichit piped up next. “Oh, this one’s got Victor’s name all over it! How many letters are there in the Christmas alphabet? 25 – there’s no-EL!”

                Victor patted Yuuri’s arm affectionately. “Excuse me, I have all the “L” I need right here!”

                A chorus of “aww” went around the table as the omega rubbed noses with his mate (apart from Yurio, who looked like he was going to choke on his food) and Yuuri couldn’t help but grin stupidly.

                He gazed around the enormous table that Victor had somehow managed to hire for the occasion; it took up the entire living room and the rest of the furniture had had to be moved into the den, save for the tree which stood proudly in the far corner, its silver lights twinkling. The embroidered tablecloth was almost invisible under several platters of various roasted vegetables, pigs in blankets, stuffing and jugs of gravy (though everyone had been secretly relieved when they saw that Victor had forgone the dreaded Brussel sprouts). The enormous turkey took pride of place at the centre of the table and Victor had made a big fuss of Yuuri being the one to carve the bird, calling him the “head of the family”, which had made the young alpha flush, given that his own dad, Toshiya, and Yurio’s grandpa were present.

                “He’s not the fucking head of _my_ family!” Yurio had barked, before getting scolded by his grandpa again.

                Thankfully the visiting alpha hadn’t been offended, as Nikolai had smiled at him as he passed his plate to him. Toshiya and Yuuri’s mum, Hiroko, were both betas and had called him the “head of the Katsuki family” since the day he’d presented as an alpha, much to his embarrassment. Mari was also an alpha, but she had not given any arguments to his status simply because she couldn’t be bothered with the responsibilities during her teens.

                Now in her thirties, she was married to a charming beta called Hiro, so she would one day have her own pack to care for. Yuuri noticed the soft glances between his sister and her tanned mate and felt his heart glow.

                In fact, he’d felt like his heart was burning like a flame the whole day. Everyone he’d ever held dear to him was gathered in his home, eating a delicious meal, drinking and laughing together.

                Yurio was sat between his grandpa and Otabek, the Kazakhstani alpha looking oddly jolly as he chatted with Nikolai (which Yuuri noted made the Russian lad beam); Phichit and Chris were laughing as the Swiss omega tried to keep his flimsy paper hat perched on his blonde curls; Sara was talking quietly with the Russian beta woman, Mila, and Georgi seemed to be boring poor Mikey, although the omega kept his smile even (though that could have been due to the shared glances across the table with Emil, who was sat between Leo and Seung-Gil); JJ and his omega wife Isabella sat next to Minami, who was gesturing his arms wildly as he described his silver-medal winning program from the Cup of China to Mari and Hiro whilst his beta friend Guang Hong Ji seemed to be staring around the table as if in awe that they were all together in one place for the first time in forever; his mum and dad were sat opposite him and Victor, with Minako completing the entourage, the beta’s face slightly flushed as she knocked back her mulled wine.

Unfortunately Yuuko, Takeshi and the triplets couldn’t make it, but they were hosting their own Christmas dinner with their parents, siblings and the triplets’ mass of cousins, so they had sent their apologies (along with a box of Yuuko’s homemade chocolate-covered shortbread biscuits) and said they would drop by in the evening so the triplets could wish their favourite uncle “happy birthday”.

Everyone had even got into the festive spirit with novelty jumpers (Yuuri and Victor wore matching “Merry Kiss-mas” jumpers, complete with mistletoe motifs) and Yuuri couldn’t remember a time, save perhaps his wedding day, when he’d felt closer to them.

                Victor spotted the warm look in his eyes and placed his hand gently over Yuuri’s.

                ~Happy?~ he asked over their empathic link.

                ~Over the moon,~ Yuuri replied with a warm smile, ~thank you so much for this.~

                Victor brought Yuuri’s hand to his lips, smiling sweetly as he kissed the back of his hand.

                ~Thank _you_ for making me this happy every day.~

                Yuuri’s face broke with a huge grin and he forced himself to focus on the turkey on his plate.

                He was _not_ about to cry. Honest!

***

                _“So here it is, Merry Christmas! Everybody’s having fun! Look to the future now, it’s only just begun…”_

                “I shouldn’t have worn jeans!” Yurio groaned, rubbing his belly as he lay on the rug in front of the fire, whining when Makkachin prodded him with his giant paw for taking his spot.

                “It’s your own fault,” Otabek chuckled, lounging next to him, “I think you ate more than the rest of us combined.”

                Nikolai chuckled from the armchair in the corner. “He’s still a growing pup, leave him be.”

                Yurio rolled his eyes. “I’ll be twenty-one next year, grandpa!”

                “You’ll still be my pup even when you’re fifty.” The grey-haired alpha smiled warmly, making his grandson suddenly find his new tiger-print hoodie very interesting to stare at.

                Yuuri smiled to himself for the hundredth time that day; now that dinner was over, the leftovers tucked away in the fridge and the enormous table folded up, the furniture had been put back in place and everyone had quickly found a place to collapse into a turkey-induced coma. Yurio and Otabek were on the thick rug, absentmindedly stroking Makkachin as they chatted; Nikolai had been offered the armchair, which he had accepted with a loud, satisfied sigh; Sara, Mila and Minako had commandeered the sofa, Mikey propped himself up on one of its squidgy arms, Georgi on the other whilst Minami sat cross-legged in front of them with Leo, Guang Hong, Emil and Seung-Gil; Yuuri’s mum and dad were sitting on the cuddle couch that Yuuri had brought in from the den, Mari and Hiro sat on the floor in front of them, their backs propped against the soft couch; JJ and Isabella were sharing the smaller armchair from the den; Phichit and Chris were balanced on two stools from the kitchen, joking that they were “lording it up over them all”.

                Yuuri felt like he had the best seat in the house – a tiny pile of cushions, nestled with his back against Victor’s chest, his arms enveloping him in a snuggle, in the corner closest to the tree. Every now and again he felt the omega nuzzle into his scent gland and it made his heart flutter.

                “Yuuri, how are you still so thin?” Chris whined with a dramatic pout. “If I had to eat Victor’s cooking every day, I’d be the size of a house!”

                Phichit snorted and wiggled his eyebrows. “Obviously Victor knows the best way to burn all those calories – eh, Yuuri?”

                “Phichit!” Yuuri felt his face glow brighter than Rudolph’s nose as his guests burst into laughter.

                Victor hugged him close to his chest, giggling at his poor husband’s embarrassment. “Yuuri, when you said that you told everyone how talented I am, I didn’t realise you meant - ”

                “I swear to god, if you finish that sentence I will throw up on your dog!” Yurio snarled.

                Laughter rang out again and, despite the furious blush on his cheeks, Yuuri had never felt so happy. Sure, his friends were dirty-minded, and he was often the target of their teasing, and his husband always enjoyed making him squirm, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

                He was saved his blushes when he heard the doorbell ring. Knowing who was on the other side, Yuuri told everyone to come with him to greet them. Sure enough, everyone cheered as the Nishigori triplets burst into a chorus of “We Three Kings” as soon as Yuuri opened the door. After taking their bows, the girls leapt onto Victor, smothering the omega with birthday kisses.

                Yuuri took Yuuko and Takeshi’s coats, leaving his blushing husband at the mercy of Lutz, Loop and Flip (not that Victor minded in the slightest, his omega senses going into overdrive from all the affection), before beckoning everyone back into the living room to open presents.

                Just as he was about to join them, he heard the doorbell again. He opened the door with a puzzled frown, which only deepened when he saw Yakov, Lilia and Celestino standing outside.

                Lilia stepped inside with a roll of her sharp eyes and Yuuri caught a hint of irritation from the alpha ballerina as the two beta coaches chuckled behind her.

                “My apologies for our lateness, Yuuri,” Lilia said flatly as she removed her coat, “but these two insisted on having a Christmas drink before we came.”

                Yuuri glanced over at Celestino, who shrugged innocently, making Yuuri snigger. He knew from experience that it was never just one drink with his former coach.

                Victor peeked out into the hallway. When he saw the three new arrivals, he beamed a huge heart-shaped smile and opened his arms to his former coach, which made the beta man flinch.

                “Yakov! You came!”

                Yakov harrumphed, awkwardly returning the hug. “You made it sound like we didn’t have much of a choice, Vitya.”

                Either Victor didn’t notice the tone of his voice, or he dismissed it. “Are you hungry? We have plenty of leftovers from dinner.”

                Yuuri leaned against the wall, arms crossed, smiling warmly as his mate fussed over the latest additions to the party until they were finally able to get into the living room. Thankfully Sara, Mila and Minako surrendered the couch and settled on the floor with the others, each grabbing a thick cushion to sit on.

                ~Is there anyone else coming?~ Yuuri asked over their bond with a raised eyebrow. ~The neighbours? Santa himself? A woman on a donkey, perhaps?~

                Victor raised his finger in the air to do a quick head count. ~No, I think that’s everyone.~

                ~Thank god! We’re running out of floor space!~

                Soon a comfortable, relaxed hum descended in the room as everyone settled. Yuuri watched with a satisfied glow as everyone admired their gifts and Makkachin happily scampered about, playing with the discarded ribbons that the triplets threw in the air for him to chase.

                Suddenly, the poodle made his way to the tree and barked, startling everyone out of their haze.

                Yuuri grinned. “What’s that, boy? Did we miss one?”

                Yurio rolled his eyes – so cheesy!

                Yuuri ignored the Russian alpha and turned to Victor. “Vitya, can you see anything?”

                Victor narrowed his eyes suspiciously before reluctantly moving from his comfy spot to the tree. He bent down until he was level with Makkachin and followed the poodle’s line of sight.

                He let out a tiny gasp when he spotted it; almost completely hidden amongst the branches was a tiny blue box. Careful not to disturb any of the decorations, he lifted the present out of the tree and closely inspected it before snapping his head back to Yuuri.

                Yuuri shrugged, smirking at the wide-eyed omega.

                “Maybe an elf-fa left it!” his use of the cracker joke didn’t raise any more of a laugh than when Georgi had said it.

                Victor quickly made his way back to his husband and kissed him sweetly, his sapphire eyes twinkly and simply gorgeous. “But I’ve already had my present!” he gestured at the cashmere jumper that was neatly folded next to him.

                “Ah, but you haven’t had your birthday present!” Yuuri winked.

                The loud, joyful purr that vibrated from Victor’s chest made everyone (even Yurio) coo. He ripped at the wrapping paper and stared at the black velvet box for a moment before slowly opening it. His hand flew to his mouth as an astonished gasp slipped from his lips.

                Yuuri smiled fondly and knelt up, taking the box from Victor’s trembling hand.

                Inside, cushioned on a silk pillow, was a pair of rose-gold rings, one slightly smaller than the other. A delicate pattern of snowflakes decorated the glittering bands – Victor counted six, with the centre flake marginally larger than the others. A tiny sapphire was set in the heart of the larger snowflake, catching the soft fairy lights’ glow.

                Victor stared into Yuuri’s eyes, tears clutching to his silver lashes as his husband gently slipped the ring on his finger, laying it perfectly above his wedding ring.

                Yuuri stooped to kiss the ring before returning his gaze to his beautiful mate, his voice thick in his throat. “I bought you this before you said you wanted everyone here, so I wasn’t really prepared for an audience, but…you see these snowflakes?” he ran his fingertip over the pattern, “the bigger one is you and me, our one soul shining bright.”

                Yuuri could hear tiny gasps from around the room, but he persevered.

                “And…” he cleared his throat as his voice cracked, “you see these tiny snowflakes?”

                Victor nodded, not trusting his voice as he felt his heart clench.

                “Well…there’s five of them…one for each angel.”

                Now he could definitely hear someone snivelling. He was pretty sure it was Georgi.

                “I wanted to honour our little angels, but I didn’t want it to be something sad – I wanted something beautiful for you, Vitya, because you were their beautiful little home, even if it was only for a short time. So, here we are, all together, for everyone to see and admire.”

                Victor flung his arms around Yuuri’s neck and sobbed into his shoulder, his body shaking hard.

                Yuuri wrapped his arms around his mate tight. “Vitya? Oh, Vitya, I’m sorry. Please don’t cry! I-I didn’t mean to - ”

                Victor interrupted him with a hard kiss to his lips. When he pulled away, the startled alpha saw a glorious heart-shaped smile on his husband’s face.

                “I love it! It’s beautiful! It’s perfect! Oh, Yuuri!” he kissed him again before grabbing the box to get the matching ring. As he slipped it on Yuuri’s finger, he felt the same wave of love that he’d felt on their wedding day.

                And given that the same people were present, it seemed even more perfect.

                The room burst with excitement as everyone lunged forward to inspect the rings, but Victor quickly stood up and waved his hands to shush them, before ducking out of the living room and running up the stairs. Yuuri was about to go after him, thinking he had run to the bathroom, when he heard the drag of a wooden drawer being opened and shut; he was in their bedroom.

                When Victor returned, he had his hands behind his back, a bashful smile on his lips.

                “Umm, I have something for you, too.”

                Yuuri frowned, glancing at the new watch on his wrist.

                “Well I had to buy that because I hadn’t had my results back yet, and I was worried I wouldn’t get them on time - ”

                “Hang on a minute!” Yuuri interrupted him, “what results? Results for what?”

                Victor nervously chewed his lower lip. “Don’t get mad at me, okay?”

                Worry began to claw at Yuuri’s stomach. “Victor?”

                Victor shuffled his feet. “You remember about three months ago?”

                Yuuri felt his face burn as he vividly remembered three months ago.

                “Y-yeah?”

                “You remember how we both had the flu a little while after?”

                Yuuri nodded, pretty sure his eyes were going to pop out of his head soon.

                “Well, if you remember, it took me longer to shift it, so I went to the doctor…he took a blood test, just to be on the safe side.”

                Yuuri couldn’t move. Omegas had weaker immune systems than alphas, were more susceptible to illness. He began to feel frightened.

                Victor continued. “Well, you were out training when I got the phone call about my results and…when the doctor told me, I didn’t believe him, so I asked him to do another test.”

                The suspense was killing Yuuri. “What test? Why didn’t you tell me? How long ago was this?”

                “About six weeks ago,” Victor said quietly, “I was going to tell you on your birthday – I had everything planned – but the stupid clinic took forever to get back to me! Then last week I got the results back, so I went to the doctor - ”

                “Without me?” Yuuri interrupted incredulously.

                Victor nodded. “Well…you know what I’m like when I get an idea in my head!” he tried to laugh but it failed as he saw the panic in his husband’s eyes, “I suddenly thought of this brilliant present for you, so…”

                Yuuri heard Chris, Minami, Isabella, Yuuko and the Crispino twins gasp simultaneously as Victor finally produced an envelope from behind his back, the omegas picking up the excited buzz from Victor’s aura quicker than everyone else. Yuuri took the envelope with a trembling hand, staring at the gold paper with his name on it. He fumbled, his fingers suddenly feeling heavy and numb, and slowly pulled out its contents; a card. Yuuri stared at it for a few seconds before his eyes grew impossibly large and a choked sob burst from his lips.

                The card dropped from his hand as he flew across the room. Victor flinched, unable to read his mate’s reaction, as Yuuri grabbed his face to pull him into a hard kiss. The omega just about managed to make a surprised “mmph” noise as his lips were crushed before he melted into his husband’s embrace.

                Yurio stretched over to pick up the card and swore out loud when he saw the picture. Otabek glanced over his shoulder and muttered the same words in Kazakh, almost toppling onto the blonde alpha in shock.

                “What is it?” Mari called from the cuddle couch, her alpha senses prickling from the swell of emotions that were coming from her brother. She marched over and snatched the card from Yurio, who was staring, slack-jawed and shiny-eyed, at Victor.

                It was a Christmas card, one that Victor clearly had made online. Instead of a snowy scene, it showed a black-and-white fuzzy photograph.

                At first glance, it could easily have been mistaken for a Magic Eye picture.

                But after a few seconds her eyes almost popped out of her head and she said the same swear words as Yurio, only in strangled Japanese.

                Yuuri wasn’t listening – he was too busy kissing Victor, tears of joy flowing freely from his eyes. He had Victor’s face cupped in his hands, the omega’s hands clamped over his as he beamed at him.

                “You’re sure?” Yuuri asked, his heart racing.

                Victor nodded. “Fifteen weeks – I’m past the crucial point!”

                Yuuri tucked his arms under Victor’s perfect butt to lift him, spinning him as he cheered.

                “Say it!” he cried ecstatically. “Say it out loud – please!”

                Victor blushed as Yuuri finally set him down. He entwined his fingers with his husband’s as he finally faced the rest of the room. Everyone he loved was there – his chosen family. His pack.

                Their pack.

                The cheer that burst out of the room could be heard from outer space when he said the words that made Yuuri feel more love than he had ever dreamed possible:

 

 

“I’m pregnant!”

**Author's Note:**

> **MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU ON AO3!!!**
> 
> Thank you all for your support, lovely comments and well wishes this year. I wanted to thank you all, and...well, there was only one way to do that <3
> 
> Victor and Yuuri finally have their wish come true. I will be continuing this series for a while longer in the new year, as I'm sure we all want to meet their little one :D
> 
> But I think we all need some R&R, so the first post of 2019 will be on **SUNDAY 29TH JANUARY**
> 
> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. See you all in 2019 xoxoxoxoxox


End file.
